harry potter et la légende des objets interdits
by alexdu62
Summary: Harry vit une vie ordinaire jusqu'au jour où il découvrit une lettre particulière.
1. le commencement

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous selon l'heure de lecture.**

 **Cette fanfic sera basé sur la constitution d'un couple que l'on a pas l'habitude d'avoir mais que pourtant j'aurais bien voulu voir. Et comme je suis pas un adepte du yaoi ce ne sera pas un harry/draco. Si vous regardez dans la description, vous savez ce qu'il en tourne, pour le reste lisez et vous verrez. Ah oui cette histoire est dans un univers alternatif même si je reprends des passages issus des livres.**

 **Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient et reste la propriété de J. .**

 **Chapitre 1** **:** le commencement

Cette nuit de juillet 1980 fut au combien chaude. Pourtant trois personnes se déplacèrent courageusement dans les rues de la petite ville de Little Whinging .

L'une est de taille moyenne et somme toute normale si ce n'est le fait qu'elle porte un e robe rouge et une baguette dans la main gauche. Cette personne est le plus grand sorcier depuis des siècles et également directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Il se prénomme Albus Dumbledore.

La deuxième à déjà un âge avancé même si ses talents en matière de magie ne sont pas en reste. Elle est également directrice d'une des maisons de poudlard .Il s'agit de Minerva Mc gonagall.

Enfin, notre troisième protagoniste est plutôt grand même si sa taille restent dans la moyenne. Il a les cheveux blonds, le regard un peu rêveur mais déterminé. Il tient dans ses bras un drap d'où émerge une touffe de cheveux noirs. Son nom : Xénophilius Lovegood.

Xénophilius s'arrêta un instant et interloqua ses deux condisciples.

\- « Vous êtes sûrs qu'ont est au bon endroit ?Cet endroit me paraît pas du tout convaincant pour placer un enfant de cet âge et d'un tel pouvoir... »

\- « Je dois admettre que je suis du même avis que lui. Pourquoi ne puis je pas le prendre avec moi ? » rétorqua Minerva .

\- « On en as assez parler auparavant. Il sera placé là où il sera le plus en sécurité chez sa tante. Et puis, vous serez là pour le surveiller si ça se passe mal non ? » déclara Albus.

\- « Oui mais je les ai surveiller toute la journée. Ces gens sont des barbares, toujours là à râler contre les voisins ou le facteur. Non je maintiens que ce n'est pas une bonne décision. » contra la directrice.

\- « Ce n'est peut être pas la meilleure solution mais c'est la moins pire pour lui, croyez moi » décida le directeur.

C'est ainsi qu'il se rendirent sous le porche du 4 Privet Drive bien que l'enthousiasme était retombé tout d'un coup. Xénophilius tendit le drap à Albus Dumbledore pour qu'il le dépose devant la porte accompagné de deux lettres. L'une de sa main pour prévenir le propriétaire actuel de la situation et une autre protégée par un sort qui ne se dissipera qu'au onzième anniversaire de l'enfant et écrite par Xénophilius Lovegood.

\- « Vous m'avez toujours pas dit quel était le contenu de cette lettre Xénophilius ? » demanda Albus

\- « Ce n'est pas important » répondit Xénophilius

\- « Si cela ne l'est pas, pourquoi vouloir à tout prix la mettre en même temps ? »

\- « Vous le saurez bien assez tôt »

\- « Il a un an et il est déjà entouré de mystère. J'ose espérer que cela sera utile. Bien, messieurs, il est temps de nous en aller. Il va bientôt faire jour. » conseilla McGonagall.

\- « Vous avez raison, Minerva. Xénophilius, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre réponse pour ce dont je vous ai demandé avant la rentrée de septembre. » déclara Albus avant de s'éclipser dans un claquement de doigt.

\- « Toujours aussi pressé ce cher Albus. Enfin, il a sûrement raison de ne pas vouloir rester ici. Que dirait les moldus s'il nous voyait dans cet accoutrement ? » répondit laconiquement Xénophilius. « Bien, Minerva on se voit plus tard ? »

\- « Bien entendu. » et il disparurent eux aussi en laissant derrière eux un jeune orphelin connu de tous dans le monde sorcier : Harry Potter.


	2. et si on allait au zoo?

**Bonjour, bonsoir.** **Voici la suite. J'ai modifier le titre dans la mesure où le premier était trop lambda à mon goût. Quelques précisions concernant la taille des chapitres : je vais essayer de m'efforcer de faire au minimum 2 pages. L'introduction était peut être courte mais essentiel pour mettre en place l'univers dans lequel mon histoire se déroulera. Comme je l'ai mentionné, c'est un univers alternatif même si je garderait les caractéristiques des personnages rencontrés.**

 **Assez de blabla, bonne lecture.**

 **Petit détail, les pensées seront en italique.**

 **Chapitre 2** **:** et si on allait au zoo ?

 _Une plaine vide de toute vie animale ou végétal, les seuls résidents de ce lieu sombre s'avère être un groupe d'hommes et de femmes séparé en deux clans. A leur tête se détache, deux individus._

 _L'une est un être de petite taille portant une cape noire sur le corps et des oreilles en forme de champignon. Sa tête est doté de cornes de chèvre et il se tient sur des pieds en forme de patte de chien._

 _\- « Alors octavius ? Prêt pour le combat ? »_

 _Octavius, car c'est son nom, releva la tête et sourit à son adversaire._

 _\- « Le combat ? Pouah il sera vite terminé mon cher Damian. Toi et ton armée de pacotille ne faites pas le poids face à nous »_

 _\- « C'est ce qu'on verra, en garde ! »_

 _Et c'est dans un enchevêtrement de cris et de cornes que le combat à l'issue incertaine commença._

En ce matin de juillet 1991, Harry Potter se réveilla avec cette sensation d'avoir vécu un moment douloureux signalé par un picotement au niveau de son front et par le tintamarre que provoquait ce gros dadet qui lui servait de cousin, Dudley Dursley.

 _« Si seulement il pouvait se louper et se fracasser le pied... »_

\- « Lève toi Potter on va au zoo »

Et le tintamarre reprit durant cinq minutes avant qu'il ne daigne s'arrêter pour retrouver le reste de la famile .

Les Dursley vivaient dans un quartier résidentiel où toutes les maisons se ressemblaient. Ils étaient au nombre de cinq et on pouvait dire que chacun avait sa façon de parler avec notre jeune héros.

Vernon Dursley, l'oncle de Harry, est bedonnant, à une moustache à en faire jalouser plus d'un et a la faculté de donner toutes les tâches possibles et imaginables à son neveu.

Pétunia Dursley, la tante d'Harry, est plus mesurée mais n'en reste pas moins sévère vis à vis d'Harry auquel elle ne cesse de lui reprocher ses origines.

De cette union est née deux enfants : Dudley et Ange. Dudley, on l'a vu, passe son temps à martyriser son cousin et à le rendre coupable de toutes les bêtises qu'il peut faire en y prenant du plaisir .

Ange, par contre, du haut de ses 10 ans est celle qui fait que la vie d'Harry Potter n'est pas si terrible que ça. C'est la seule qui est polie, qui passe du temps avec lui et qui, plus important encore, ne le rejette pas. Ce qu'il lui vaut parfois des remontrances de la part de ses parents qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi elle s'évertue à rester avec un « monstre ».

\- « _Harry n'est pas un monstre ! C'est un être humain comme nous ! » leur disait elle pour le défendre_

Tant est si bien que, même si au départ ils n'était pas d'accord, Harry se retrouvât au milieu de ses cousins en direction du zoo de la ville non sans quelques consignes de la part de son oncle.

\- « «Mon garçon , ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur qu'on t'emmène mais sache que dès notre arrivée, tu as interdiction formelle de nous suivre, on te retrouvera à la fin de la journée sur le parking, ai je bien été clair ? »

\- « Oui oncle Vernon »

\- « ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverais un moyen de venir avec toi » me chuchota ma cousine.

\- « Merci mais je ne veux pas que tu aies d'ennui avec ton père »

\- « M'en fiche, tu fais partie de ma famille et je t'aimes bien »

Je lui souris chaleureusement et elle me le rendit. Arrivé au zoo, les dursleys se séparèrent. Harry d'un côté vite rejoint par sa cousine , les autres de l'autre.

\- « Comment tu as fait ? » m'inquiétais je.

\- « T'occupes, profitons de ce moment de tranquilité » me répondit, non sans tremblement, t'elle.

\- « ok allons y alors ! »

 _Un peu plus tôt_ _:_

 _Les Dursleys se promenèrent tranquillement dans les allées du parc lorsque soudain :_

 _\- »Papa ! J'ai oublié ma casquette dans la voiture, je peux aller la chercher stp » demanda Ange._

 _\- « Mais chérie, il me semblait que je t'ai vue la mettre dans le sac tout à l'heure ! » répondit sa mère_

 _\- « Laisse Pétunia, je sais ce qu'elle veut faire mais je préfère te prévenir, jeune fille, que si je te trouve avec cet immonde batard de neveu, tu auras affaire à moi de retour à la maison ! C'est bien compris ? » vociféra Vernon._

 _\- « Chéri ne menace pas ma fille devant moi ! »_

 _\- « Tu prends son parti maintenant »_

 _\- »Non mais elle y peut rien si son cousin est pas comme nous. »_

 _Ange profita de leur dispute pour s'éclipser non sans un regard mi haineux mi soupçonneux de la part de son frère et de son père._

 _Retour au présent :_

\- « Dis Harry, il y a un truc que je voulait te demander »

\- »Je t'écoute tant que c'est pas te payer une glace » répondis-je avec un clin d'oeil

\- « Non, t'inquiète quoi que je serais pas contre (en riant). Non, c'est juste que ça fait plusieurs fois que j 'entends papa dire de vilaines choses sur toi en disant que tu «étais pas comme nous, pourquoi ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas, Ange, je mettais toujours ça sur le compte de la colère. Mais, j'avoue que, parfois, je me pose les mêmes questions que toi »

\- « Tu n'as jamais osé parler de ton passé avec ta tante »

\- « Si une fois mais la conversation a vite tourné court »

\- « C'est bizarre quand même tu trouve pas, maman m'a dit qu'on t'a trouvé sous notre porte avec pour seule explication, deux lettres dont une dont on ne parvenais pas à ouvrir comme si... »

\- « elle était fermé à clé, oui ma tante me l'a dit mais je sais pas je voyais dans son regard qu'elle ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle disait . Pareil elle m'a dit que mes parents étaient soi disant mort dans un accident de voiture »

\- « Que de mystère!Qui es tu Harry Potter ? »

\- « Qui sait, je suis peut être un dangereux psychopathe » lui dis je en lui courant après en faisant mime de porter un couteau.

C'est après ces moments bon enfants que la journée se termina et que les Dursley accompagné de notre jeune héros rentrèrent à leur domicile.

Mais, à peine arrivé, Vernon apostropha la cousine d'Harry par ses termes

\- « Ange à partir d'aujourd'hui tu es du même acabit que ce morveux » dit il en me désignant du doigt.


	3. Comme une bombe en plein jour

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Oui vous êtes gâtés aujourd'hui. Deux chapitres en une journée. Mais comme j'ai dépassé la centaine de vue sur ma fanfic je me suis dit bon allez on y va. Tout d'abord je remercie ceux et celle qui m'ont mis(es) en suivie.**

 **Passons au ce que vous appelez RAR.**

 **Caliste** **:** Merci à toi. Tu es la 1er(e?) à m'avoir mis une review . Donc oui tu peux avoir envie de le frapper, je crois même que tu en auras plus encore avec le chapitre 3 ;)

 **lovemangafifichacha :** Merci également à toi.

 **Voilà s ans plus attendre la suite. Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 3 :** Comme une bombe en plein jour

Le lendemain, Vernon décida de mettre sa menace à exécution et enferma sa propre fille dans sa chambre. Harry, peiné, ne tenta rien qui pourrait énerver encore plus son oncle. La seule personne qui paraissait s'amuser de la situation était son cousin Dudley. Sa tante était enfermée dans un mutisme surprenant : elle qui était toujours derrière son mari paraissait fatiguée, comme si le fait qu'Ange soit du côté de son neveu l'ébranlait. Harry, bien que leur relation ne soit pas en bons termes, s'en inquiéta.

Profitant que son oncle et son cousin étaient de sortie, il en profita pour entamer la discussion avec elle.

\- « Tante Pétunia ? »

\- « Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? C'est de ta faute si Ange est considérée comme une...comme une... »

\- « monstre ? C'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Pétunia hocha la tête non sans esquiver un sanglot.

\- « Je peux te poser une question ? »

\- « C'est pas parce que tu me vois faible que ça te donne l'autorisation de m'interroger »

\- « Oui mais... »

\- »Non je veux plus t'entendre. File dans ce qui te sert de chambre et reste y jusqu'au retour de Vernon et Dudlinouchet »

Nec

« _le retour de ce surnom débile. Dudlinouchet...on dirait un nom de gâteau. Remarque ça lyi va plutôt bien vu son poids »_

 _\- «_ qu'est ce qui te fait pouffer comme ça ? »

\- « Rien tante Pétunia , je pensais juste à une blague que m'a dite ma cousine l'autre jour. »

\- « ... »

\- « Désolé je...euh ça se reproduira plus...je te laisse...encore désolé »

\- « Non reste ...s'il te plaît »

La réaction de sa tante surprit encore plus Harry. Ne voulant pas déclencher une nouvelle crise, notre jeune héro s'assoit à côté de sa tante et attendit sa confession qui ne tarda pas.

\- « Ce que je m'apprête à dire ne doit pas sortir d'ici compris ? Tu ne dois surtout pas en parler à des s... à d'autres personnes. Dieu sait ce qu'ils pourraient nous faire s'ils savaient la vérité»

\- « Promis ma tante »

Harry laissa tomber le lapsus de sa tante trop curieux de savoir peut être enfin une partie de la vérité sur son passé.

\- « tu es ce que l'on appelle un sorcier Harry »

\- « je...quoi...mais je comprends pas là.Comment je peux l'être alors que je n'ai jusqu'à présent jamais eu de...attends une minute...à l'école quand j'étais plus petit et que je me demandais comment je m'étais retrouvé sur le toit...C'était ça ? »

\- « Oui Harry je suis vraiment désolé de te l'avoir caché depuis tout ce temps. Mais avec Vernon qui était derrière moi et le fait que tu ait les yeux de ta mère. »

Et la bombe éclata à ce moment là.

\- « COMMENT CA MA MERE ? QU'EST CE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ CACHER ENCORE ? »

\- « Harry tu te calme tout de suite ! Je n'apprécie pas du tout le ton que tu emploie. » - « Je crois que c'est justifié. Vous m'avez cacher le fait que j'étais pas comme les autres enfants de mon âge et qu'en plus j'ai les yeux de ma mère. Je veux savoir la vérité sur eux.

\- « Désolé mais je me sens pas en état de le dire maintenant »

\- « Comme par hasard ! C'est trop facile de me dire ça sans aller jusqu'au bout. »

\- « Ça pourrait te blesser encore plus ! »

\- « AH PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE JE LE SUIS PAS ? VOUS M'AVEZ MENTI , MARTYRISER PENDANT 9 ANS POUR ENSUITE M 'APERCEVOIR QUE TU SAVAIT TOUTE LA VERITE SUR MOI ! »

\- « TES PARENT NE SONT PAS MORTS DANS UN ACCIDENT DE VOITURE...IL ONT ETAIT ASSASSINES VOILA TU AS GAGNE !

« _assassiner, mes parents sont morts assassiner...j'arrive pas à y croire »_ le choc passé. Harry se calma et tenta d'en savoir plus

\- « Assassinés...mais par qui et pourquoi ?

\- « Ça je ne le sais pas je te le jure »

\- « Ça pour une fois je veux bien le croire. Après tout tu n'aimais pas ma mère. »

\- « ce n 'est pas que je l'aimais pas bien au contraire c'est le fait qu'elle est été une sorcière et pas moi qui m 'a dégoûtée d'elle »

\- « d'accord je vois »

\- « ah pendant que j'y suis il y a autre chose. Çà concerne Ange. »

A ce moment là, un tintamarre retentit dans l'entrée ce qui coupa court à la discussion. Vernon entra dans la pièce non sans jeter un regard soupçonneux à son neveu.

\- « qu'est ce que tu fabrique ici toi ? »

\- « Rien oncle Vernon, je demandais juste à ma tante quand Ange allait être libérée »

\- « Pas avant ce soir...dégage de là...J'ai à parler avec ma femme »

\- « D'accord Oncle Vernon »

Mais Harry au lieu de partir dans son placard attendit derrière la porte histoire d'avoir des bribes de la discussion.

Il n'entendit que des mots comme « pas comme nous...st brutus » et autres qui n'avait pas de signification particulière pour lui. Il abandonna et se mit à réfléchir à ce que lui avait révélé sa tante jusqu'au repas du soir.

Arriva le soir où, avant de libérer sa fille, Vernon le prit à part dans la cuisine en compagnie de sa tante, l'air moribonde.

\- « j'avais décidé de t'inscrire dés demain à l'école st brutus pour enfants violents mais par je ne sais quel fruit du hasard, ta tante s'y oppose. As tu quelque chose à voir là dedans mon garçon ?

\- » Non oncle Vernon, je n'ai fait que lui demander pour ma cousine c'est tout je t'assure »

\- »Bien, dans ce cas, puisque tu en parles nous avons décidés d'un commun accord de vous confier à Madame figg , toi et ta cousine, à la place.

\- « Euh j'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi vous nous séparez pas ? C'est vrai que ça aurait été l'occasion de la liguer contre moi. »

\- « J'avoue que l'idée m'a trotté dans la tête de lui dire quel monstre tu étais mais on roule pas sur l'or et on préfère largement dépenser pour notre dudley chéri que pour vous deux. Donc autant faire deux pieds trois coups »

Le sang bouillonna dans ses veines mais Harry se retint. Au lieu de ça , il serra ses mains au point d'en blanchir ce que remarqua sa tante.

\- »Vernon, chéri je crois qu'il est plus que temps de libérer NOTRE fille. »

« - « Oui tu as raison bien que l'envie de la laisser mourir de faim me plaît aussi. Enfin, mon garçon tu oublieras pas de faire la cuisine, le repas se fait pas tout seul. »

\- « Oui Oncle Vernon »

Harry s'apprêta à sortir quand sa tante le retient encore un instant. Elle vérifia que personne n'écoutait et lui dit la dernière information qui allait tout changer dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

\- « Avant que tu sortes, j'aimerais que tu me pardonnes une dernière fois. »

\- « Te pardonner ? Qui te dit que je t'ai pardonner pour toutes les révélations de la journée ? »

\- « Quand je t'aurais dit ce que je m'apprête à te dire, tu va comprendre enfin j'espère »

\- « Comprendre quoi tante Pétunia ? » La colère remonta à la surface.

Pétunia reprit son souffle et attendit quelques instant. Suffisamment longtemps pour qu'une ombre se faufile et entends la révélation finale.

\- « Ange est ta sœur »


	4. Un visiteur bien étrange

**Chapitre 4** **:** Un visiteur bien étrange

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva doucement comme d'habitude avant que son cousin ne le fasse de façon plus violente. Il ferma son placard en guise chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Arrivé à destination, il remarqua que sa tante et sa cousine étaient déjà à table en train de profiter de leur petit déjeuner.

\- « Bonjour ma tante, bonjour cousine »

\- « Bonjour Harry, ton petit déjeuner est prêt »

\- « Merci tant pétunia »

Il s'assit à côté de sa sœur et entreprit de se servir au moment où sa cousine engagea la conversation.

\- « Oh bonjour Harry, excuse moi je t'avais pas vu entrer »

\- « Ce n'est pas grave Ange, tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu m'a l'air bien pâle ! »

\- « Oui rassure toi, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit »

\- « Ah ? Tu veux me raconter ? »

\- « Non, t'inquiète pas. C'était juste un mauvais rêve. »

\- « Bon mais surtout si ça va pas hésite pas »

\- « Oui merci Harry »

Le reste du petit déjeuner se déroula tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrivée des deux autres hommes de la maison.

\- « Potter ! Notre petit déjeuner tout de suite ! »

\- « Il est sur la table, vous pouvez vous servir ou c'est trop dur pour vous ? »

L'oncle Vernon vit rouge et vociféra :

\- « Écoute moi bien mon garçon ! Je n'accepterais pas que l'on nous parle, que ce soit moi, Pétunia ou même dudley, de cette façon. Alors maintenant tu te lève de cette table et tu nous prépare notre petit déjeuner maintenant. »

Harry serra les poings mais ne riposta pas et entreprit de faire la tâche demandé. Il en profita pour observer le comportement des cousine qui est, une fois de plus, dans la lune.

« _Étrange son comportement depuis ce matin, il va falloir que l'on sera chez madame Figgs »_

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un sonna à la porte , « sûrement le facteur » déclara Vernon qui demanda à son neveu d'aller ouvrir.

Qu'elle ne fût sa surprise de voir qu'en guise de facteur il y avait à sa place un homme d'une grande taille, à la barbe hirsute et tenant dans sa main un parapluie rose.

\- « Euh bonjour monsieur, vous cherchez quelqu'un ? »

\- « Bonjour Harry, je suis venu t 'apporter ton courrier et un présent pour ton anniversaire »

\- « Comment savez vous mon nom ? »

\- « Allons Harry tout le monde connaît ton nom dans notre monde. »

\- « Notre monde ? Je ne comprends pas ! De quoi vous parlez ? »

\- « Allons donc ne me dis que tes moldus ne t'ont rien dit ? »

\- « Moldus ?! Mais de quoi parlez vous ? Et tout d'abord qui êtes vous ? » questionna Harry , la tête pleine de questions sur la présence de cette mystérieuse personne.

\- « Ah oui où avait je la tête ? Rubeus Hagrid, garde chasse au collège Poudlard, tu sait ce qu'est que Poudlard n'est ce pas ?

\- « Jamais entendu parler navré »

\- « Personne ne t'a dit qui tu était ? » demanda le dénommé Hagrid, perplexe, les sourcils froncés .

C'est à ce moment que la discussion de la veille avec sa tante lui revient en mémoire. _Le fait que ses parents sont morts assassinés, qu'il était un sorcier et qu'Ange soit...Attends une seconde, c'est pour ça son comportement de ce matin. Elle a dû entendre notre conversation, ou en tout cas la fin. Faudra que j'en ai le cœur net plus tard._

\- « C'est donc vrai ? Je suis un sorcier ? »

\- « Oui Harry et si on en croit les rumeurs... »

\- « POTTER!Qu'est ce qui te prends tout ce temps ? » hurla son oncle.

\- « Vite, cachez vous ! Faudrait pas que mon oncle vous voit ici »

\- « Pourquoi donc ? S'ils savent qui tu es ! »

\- « Avec mon oncle, c'est compliqué» Voyant l'air étonné de son interlocuteur « Longue histoire, partez vite avant qu'il arrive »

\- « Attends Harry, je t'ai pas donné ton courrier et ton cadeau. »

Hagrid lui transmit deux enveloppes cacheté et un énorme paquet enveloppé d'un ruban rouge avant de se volatiliser sous les yeux surpris d'Harry.

\- « Mon garçon ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? C'est quoi ces paquets et puis ferme cette porte, on croirait que tu as vu un fantôme »

\- « _Si seulement tu savais..._ Oui mon oncle désolé »

\- « C'est quoi ces paquets ? C'est pour dudley ?

\- « Non c'est pour moi »

\- « Pour toi?Ha ha qui pourrait bien t'écrire ? »

\- « Regarde par toi même si tu me crois pas ! »

Harry lui tendit les enveloppes et Vernon blanchit quand il vit l'adresse inscrite sur celles-ci.

 _Monsieur Harry Potter_

 _Dans le placard sous l'escalier_

 _4 Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

\- « Pétunia ! Viens...Voir...Vite ! Toi tu restes là. »

\- « Rends moi ça ! C'est mon courrier »

\- « Je te les rendrais que si j'en ai envie ! Pétunia !

S'en suivit une discussion houleuse où Harry en profita pour « sauver » le seul courrier qui lui restait en le mettant dans le seul endroit où il sait que personne n'ira le chercher : dans le placard.

Il en profita pour aller voir sa « soeur » qu'il retrouva assise sur son lit, dans sa chambre.

\- « Salut Ange, je te dérange ? »

\- « Hein...ah salut Harry. Non tu me dérange pas du tout. »

\- « Je peux m 'asseoir ? »

\- « Oui va y de toute façon j'ai à te parler ! Ferme la porte derrière toi par contre » - « Je t'écoute » lui répondit il en prenant soin de bien fermer derrière lui

\- « Tout d'abord c'était qui tout à l'heure à la porte ? J'ai entendu des bribes de conversation de là haut »

\- « Désolé cousine. Je peux pas te le dire. Tu me croiras sûrement pas si je te le disait »

\- « C'est pas sympa ! De toute façon je le saurais tôt ou tard de toute manière »

\- « Si tu crois que je te laisserais fouiner dans mes affaires une fois chez Madame Figgs tu te trompes »

\- « Je parlais pas que de ça » avoua t'elle timidement, les yeux baissés.

\- « Comment ça ? » _On y est pensais je automatiquement_

 _\- «_ J'ai surpris votre conversation d'hier à propos de moi »

\- « Ah...donc tu sais que l'on est ? »

\- « Frère et sœur ? Oui je le sais. Et intérieurement je l'ai toujours su sans jamais me l'avouer »

\- « Comment ça ? »

\- « C'est vrai quoi! On se tourne toujours l'un vers l'autre quand ça va pas, on a les mêmes yeux… des exemples je pourrais en trouver plein »

\- « Vu comme ça »

La journée se termina comme elle avait commencé c'est à dire dans le calme. Arriva le soir et le départ vers leur voisine pour ce qui semblerait être leur foyer pour le restant de leur vie.

\- « Mon garçon ! Tu oublieras pas de bien vérifier que ta chambre est bien vidée de tous ce qui t'appartiens ! Pareil pour toi Ange. »

\- « Vu la taille, il faudrait être aveugle pour avoir oublié quelque chose »

\- « Petit impertinent ! Nous t'avons nourri, logé et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie ! »

\- « Où sont mes lettres ? »

\- « Au feu comme tout ce qui a attrait à ta monstruosité »

\- « VERNON! Cela suffit. Harry tes lettres sont dans ta valise. »

\- « Pétunia?!Depuis quand es tu gentille avec ce garnement ? »demanda t'il avec suspicion

\- « C'est son dernier jour ici, il faut bien lui montrer un peu de bonne volonté. Tu devrais en faire autant d'ailleurs. Dis toi que demain tu en entendras plus parler. »

\- « Moui tu as raison. Tiens on va y aller de ce pas. Ange , tu peux descendre ? C'est l 'heure ! »

\- « Oui Papa j'arrive ! »

Ange prit sa valise non sans avoir vérifié que toutes ses affaires y étaient et que sa « mère » n'avait rien oublié. Elle descendit et rejoignit Harry qui l'attendait au pas de la porte.

\- « Bon ben je pense qu'on à tout. Il est temps de se dire au revoir »

\- « Oui c'est ça au revoir » se força Vernon

La tante d'Harry le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura dans l'oreille.

\- « Prends soin de ta sœur pour nous. »

\- « Promis ma tante »

Sitôt qu'Harry et Ange sont sortis, la porte se referma brusquement derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent, se regardèrent et se sourirent en ayant tous deux la même pensée.

\- »Prête ? »

\- « Oh oui plus que prête »

\- « Alors c'est parti pour notre nouvelle vie »

C'est ainsi qu'il se rendirent dans la maison d'en face, le sourire au lèvre, leur valises à la main et des espoirs pleins la tête.


End file.
